


【盾冬】《 虽然很突然，但是为了拯救世界，我们结婚了 》（欢乐向 一发完）

by Imolosion



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imolosion/pseuds/Imolosion
Summary: summary：美国队长和冬日战士被告知如果他们不做爱的话，世界就要毁灭了。为了拯救世界，他们决定结婚。





	【盾冬】《 虽然很突然，但是为了拯救世界，我们结婚了 》（欢乐向 一发完）

cp：Steve·Rogers x Bucky Barnes

OOC，（伪）R18描写注意。

summary：美国队长和冬日战士被告知如果他们不做爱的话，世界就要毁灭了。为了拯救世界，他们决定结婚。

 

………………………………

 

01

“所以，现在是什么情况？”复仇者们灰头土脸的坐在快被刚刚的激烈战斗毁成一片废墟的斯塔克大厦曾经的客厅里面面相觑。

 

“该死的，我都记不清这是我第几次重建了！那些混蛋就不能换个地方打吗？！Jar！下次提醒我拿乐高来建！”托尼抓狂的看着被轰掉一面外墙的客厅，暴躁的走来走去，气的跺脚结果又震掉好几块天花板的墙皮。山姆抬头看了眼破了好几个洞的天花板，默默挪了挪屁股躲开头顶摇摇欲坠的巨大水晶吊灯。

“好的，sir，虽然可行性不大。但是我会提醒你的。”Jarvis一如既往地忠诚的回答到。

 

“也许就连那些反派也看不下去这个又大又丑的东西。”巴基有点虚弱的靠在史蒂夫身上休息，还不忘吐槽一句。

“队长，巴恩斯。你们还好吗？”克林特扶着娜塔莎坐下，看着靠坐在另一面墙壁旁的两人，有点担心的询问。

 

“还不知道，我们要等班纳博士出来。才能知道结果。”史蒂夫摇摇头回答道，担忧的摸摸巴基的额头。刚刚战斗结束后巴基的额头就开始像高烧一样发烫，他有些担心。

史蒂夫想俯下身去用自己的额头去测测巴基的体温。然而一摸自己的额头就发现自己也好不到哪里去。尽管有血清的加持，他也逐渐感觉浑身泛上一股灼人的燥热感。

“史蒂夫我没事，你不要像下一秒我就要死了一样好不好。我就是有点累，可能发烧了。你小时候生病可比这烧得这严重多了。”巴基看着担忧皱眉的史蒂夫，无奈的笑着轻轻锤了史蒂夫一拳。

“不要开玩笑了，保存体力。”史蒂夫接下巴基的拳头包在自己手里，心疼的皱眉。

 

“哈，又来了。Gay……”娜塔莎忍不住翻了个白眼，翻个身靠在克林特后背，躲开刺眼的两人闭目养神，抱怨到“说真的，你们俩为什么不结婚。”

“Nat，我说过一百遍了我和巴基是朋友。”史蒂夫叹了口气，无奈的看着她。  
“Nat，我们是朋友。”巴基也义正言辞的反驳到，丝毫不觉得自己快像抽了骨头一样缩在史蒂夫怀里的姿势是多么的有“说服力”。

 

娜塔莎心里无语的白眼快翻到天上去，感觉自己快被这对大脑思路扭曲的“好朋友”气到心肌梗死，深吸了一口气平复心情，闭目养神的回想起今天的任务来。

 

这次的战斗本来不是什么困难的任务，只是又一个头脑发热的邪恶科学家想要毁灭人类罢了。就当复仇者们快突破他的防护罩时，突然邪恶的科学家不知从哪里放出了一群攻击力惊人的变异蜜蜂，铺天盖地的乌云一般向他们袭来。

虽然在Javis迅速的反应下，几架无人机雨一般喷洒下的杀虫剂“刺啦”几下就把这群狂乱飞舞的变异蜜蜂消灭了大半，让疯狂科学家的表情僵硬的嘴角狠狠抽搐了几下。但在少数漏网之鱼的变异蜜蜂狂躁的胡乱攻击下，本就快筋疲力尽的复仇者们还是抵挡的有些应接不暇。

 

“啪。”巴基看着一只蜜蜂没头没脑的发狂一样朝着背对着他毫无知觉的山姆冲过去，条件反射的朝嗡嗡冲过来的蜜蜂一巴掌拍过去。却感到蜜蜂的毒针穿透手套，手心里传来一阵剧烈的刺痛，看着手上已经快看不出模样的蜜蜂尸体溢出黏糊糊的绿色浓稠液体，巴基厌恶的甩了甩手。

“嘶——”  
“史蒂夫你没事吧！”听到史蒂夫也突然发出一声轻微的疼痛倒吸声，巴基精神一震眼睛瞪大望向挚友的方向。

“没事，被蜜蜂叮了一下而已。”史蒂夫皱着眉向巴基摊开手掌展示一把被自己拍扁的蜜蜂尸体，觉得脖子上被蜜蜂蛰到的地方火辣辣的痛。

 

而看到美国队长和冬日战士相继被蜜蜂叮了之后，疯狂的科学家忽然停止攻击，疯狂的大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们完蛋了！世界完蛋了！那群变异蜜蜂全部被我注射了我新研究出的秘密病毒。现在你们已经被感染了，就算是你们也只有12h的时间了。12小时后，超强的病毒就会从你们的每一个毛孔每一次呼吸中散发出来。人类一接触到病毒就会瞬间死亡或者变成丧尸一样的行尸走肉，哈哈哈这个世界就要毁灭了！除非——”

疯狂科学家的话还没说完，下一秒就被赶来的托尼的掌心炮轰成了渣。

“拯救英雄的世界来了！嘿！瞪我干嘛！我刚来！”

 

不过麻烦总算是解决了。就在众人长抒了一口气准备等待神盾的后援来接他们回基地时，巴基却突然一个腿软跪在了废墟上。“巴基！”队长慌张的冲过去反反复复检查了好几遍，确认没有其他外伤后才架着巴基回到大厦。

然而一回到大厦里，巴基就开始止不住的发热。队长想起刚才疯狂科学家关于病毒的话，脸色一沉。不幸中的万幸，只有他们两个被变异蜜蜂蛰到了，于是立即让班纳博士提取了两人的唾液进行生物分析。

现在众人都在焦急的等待班纳的结果。

 

就在巴基无聊的找又快找山姆拌起嘴来的时候，班纳博士皱着眉从实验室走出来。众人赶紧围上去。史蒂夫也想去却被怀里的重量压的起不了身。

“队长，巴恩斯。”班纳朝他们走过去，众人分开一条路。

“怎么样，班纳。巴基他有事没有？”史蒂夫焦虑的发问。

 

“队长，巴恩斯，很不幸。那个疯子说的是对的。你们确实被感染了。而病毒相当强烈，也只有现在有血清的你们的身体才能承受住。换做我们其他任何一个人，都会瞬间都会暴毙或者病变腐蚀变成失去理智的丧尸。”班纳摘下眼镜，发愁的捏捏眉心。

“这算是不幸中的万幸了。Sam我救了你一命你下半辈子要给我做奴隶了。”巴基还是见缝插针的呛了山姆一口。

“换句话说现在的你们俩就是个行走的人肉病毒炸弹。一个巨大的马蜂窝。一到时间就会有无数的致命病毒从你们皮肤的每一个毛孔钻出来迅速扩散到空气中传播到每一个人，每一个角落。”班纳的语气中带着深深的忧愁。

 

“那听起来真恶心。我觉得我会像个气球一样炸成血肉模糊的人肉烟花。”巴基厌恶的皱眉。山姆想了一下忍不住恶心的干呕了一下。

“我的血清也无法分解吗？用来做疫苗什么的。”史蒂夫的表情更凝重了。

 

“很抱歉队长，虽然你的血清的确在分解吞噬那些病毒。但是可能有些蜜蜂变异的不彻底，导致你和巴恩斯体内的病毒并不完全相同。就算队长你的血清能够全部吞噬，但是经过计算，完全分解也需要24h的时间。而这种病毒12个小时后就会散发出去了。”

“操他妈的敢对史蒂夫这样。我非把他撕成碎片不可。”巴基完全忘了自己也被叮了一口的事实，暴躁的把闪着寒光的机械手臂捏的咯咯作响。

“那岂不是只能等死？”山姆嗓音干涩的发问。众人焦躁的窃窃私语起来。

 

班纳示意大家安静，“我正想说，虽然很难但这并不是无解的。在实验中不知道为什么，我观察到史蒂夫体内的病毒和巴恩斯体内的两种类型的病毒完全不兼容。”

“那就是有救了？”克林特激动的站起来。

 

“经过我的实验，这两种病毒完全不相容，他们相遇时会直接中和，但并不会产生吞噬过程。我无法研究出抗体或解药。至少在这12个小时中是不可能的。”班纳叹了口气，“而且现在的实验室也被毁的七七八八，根本不满足制作血清的需要。”

 

班纳停顿了一下，“经过生物推算，那些病毒在精子里面的活性最高。”

 

众人脸色一僵。哇哦……

 

“那我和史蒂夫各自撸一把我们俩的精液搅合搅合你提取一下做血清不就完了？”巴基举手提议。

 

班纳叹了口气解释，“不不不，巴恩斯你没听懂。现在你们俩就是病毒的载体。体外的病毒融合消失的时间太快了，我根本无法来得及提取。只能让那仅有的那一小部分消失。除非病毒直接从你们俩体内消失。”

“而且吸收最快的地方就是肠粘膜……意思是，你们需要……额……直接的插入。不带套的那种。并且还要……射进去。”班纳说着觉得不等病毒爆发把他俩炸成烟花自己就要先脸红的爆炸了。

“好了，至少现在我们知道那个疯狂科学家除非的后半句是什么了。”山姆干巴巴的说，努力想把自己缩成一个团。在心里千恩万谢巴恩斯为自己挡了一下，被叮的不是自己。不然要他和队长干那种事……他倒觉得让人类灭亡来的更好些！山姆一想到那诡异的场景就忍不住哆嗦着打了个冷颤。

 

“那就是你们俩要操一顿。”娜塔莎看着还一脸茫然没反应过来状况的美国队长和冬日战士，冷静的指出解决方法。“而且按刚刚你们被咬的时间开始算，你们还有不到10个小时。也就是说还有10个小时我们就都要变成丧尸，世界就要毁灭了。”

“什么啊，那就还是有解决方法的。”巴基却像松了一口气一样，满不在乎的拍拍手上的灰站起来。高烧让他有点脱力，脚步顿了一下。史蒂夫及时扶住他。“那我们做个爱不就好了。”

众人石化。

 

“哇哦，我刚刚还听到有人说他们是朋友。”托尼抱着手臂靠墙上一副看戏的样子。“不过我觉得你们早就该滚上床了。”

“我们是朋友啊。这有什么关系呢？”巴基有点奇怪的望着托尼，仿佛他说了什么个无聊的笑话。

 

“不，不行巴基。” 史蒂夫皱着眉严肃说。

谢天谢地队长的脑子还没被烧坏，还是清醒的。众人长舒了一口气。

 

“史蒂夫，做个爱而已，这会影响我们的友情吗？”巴基没想到史蒂夫会拒绝他，惊讶的有点生气的瞪大眼睛看着他。

“不，不会的巴基，这个世界上没有任何人可以影响我们的友情。我说过千万次，我会陪你到世界尽头的。”

 

又来了，“friendship”，众人狠狠翻了个白眼。

“那不就行了。”  
“我们还没有结婚。”

 

“啥？”这下不只巴恩斯愣住了，所有复联众人都愣住了。

“我们还没有结婚，所以我们不能做爱。”史蒂夫认真的重复解释到。

 

我们能收回刚刚上面那句队长还是清醒的那句吗？被烧坏脑子的应该是史蒂夫罗杰斯才对！

 

巴基翻了个白眼，“好吧，我的纯情小处男史蒂夫，那我们就去结婚，然后互相操一顿。行了行了，别废话了甜心，拯救世界为重。更何况我还不想让咱俩被炸的血肉横飞的死掉。Jarvis。最近的婚姻公证处在哪儿？希望刚刚的战斗没有把婚姻公证处给毁掉。”

 

巴基一把抓起还坐在地上的史蒂夫。

“走吧史蒂夫，我们要去拯救世界了。”

 

离世界末日还有10小时。

 

02

虽然平常大家都把求你俩去结婚作为调侃他们的乐事。但今天这一下可不是再是嬉皮笑脸的调侃，而确确实实要发生时。每个人心里都有一种奇怪的不和谐感，表情诡异的抽搐着。

妈的，我们努力了这么久都没成的结果就一个连名字都不配出现的龙套反派搞成了。妈的我们复仇者联盟的面子往哪儿搁。

众人还沉浸在震惊中时，Jarvis瞬间调出了最近的婚姻公证处的路线图，谢天谢地不是很远。

 

公证处的公证人员看着一群全副武装着灰头土脸衣衫狼狈的超级英雄闯进来。把美国队长和冬日战士推到他们面前要求进行婚姻注册的，可怜的小职员要吓呆了。

“请问你们结婚的理由是什么？”可怜的公证员吓的手都抖了。

“呃……为了拯救世界？”   
“婚姻应该是由爱构成的。”小公务员还是弱弱的鼓起勇气提醒了一句。

“我当然爱史蒂夫啊。”  
“我也爱你，巴基 ”  
“我觉得还是我更爱你多一些 ”  
“这个世界上没有人会比我更爱你了。”  
两个人迷之起了争斗心，幼稚的开始比较着谁更爱对方一些。从早晨时我给你抹了一片面包到穿装备时谁给谁多扣了一颗扣子。

 

都要结婚了我爱你都互相说了上万遍了这两个人还说自己是朋友。众人冷漠。

 

然而这场婚差点没有结成。因为史蒂夫被巴基拖着到了婚姻公证处，才发现自己没有买戒指。气的冬日战士掰断了签字的钢笔。

“不，巴基，我认为这是必须的。婚礼是来不及举办了。但戒指还是要有的。这是我对你，同时也是你对我表示对这段感情表示忠诚的象征……”

 

然后巴基拉起史蒂夫的手，在史蒂夫的无名指上狠狠咬了一口。  
“嗷！巴基！干嘛咬我！”  
“这下有戒指了。我允许你也咬我一口”  
巴基冷冷的伸出左手。史蒂夫看着振金上手臂泛着凛冽的寒光，犹豫了一下说。

“巴基……我咬不动。”  
“换一只手行吗？”

“算我求你们的！快点结婚好不好！”娜塔莎举着机枪威胁的大喊。

 

最后还是托尼从自己的机甲中拆了两个小铁环勉强把两个人的指头塞了进去。托尼被自己在拯救世界中出了一份力的想法深深的自我感动了。

 

就这样，美国队长和冬日战士结婚了。  
离世界末日还有8小时。

 

 

03

众人回到斯塔克大厦，好不容易找到一间完好的卧室。

巴基把史蒂夫推进去，众人围在门口磨磨蹭蹭的不想走。巴基倚着门框笑了，高烧让他的脸泛着情欲的红色，细密的汗水把棕发打湿丝丝缕缕的贴在脸上，一向如寒冬般冷酷肃杀的冬日战士伸出鲜红的舌诱惑的把薄薄的下唇舔的水光淋淋。

 

“现在我们要拯救世界了。或者说。做爱。”  
“你们确定要围观吗？说实话我到不是很在意。但是你们要考虑一下我可怜的小史蒂夫。”

众人嘻嘻哈哈的假装走远又在关门的一瞬间折了回去一个个把耳朵贴在门缝上。

“我知道你们在门口！”冬日战士怒吼的声音传来，铁臂咣的一声砸上墙。复联众人不甘心的撇撇嘴不舍的散开，七嘴八舌的不满声讨着。

“真小气。连听一下都不敢给。”  
“就是。就是。”  
“平常那么秀，现在反而害羞了。”  
“啧，亏他们还知道廉耻心。”

 

众人一会儿就知道是他们误会了，这两个脑回路清奇的老冰棍是绝对不会感到害羞这回事的！他们坐在客厅的废墟里，听着隔壁叮呤咣啷传来的的激烈声响。瞠目结舌的感叹到，不愧是超级战士，这么激烈的吗？

“嘿！你们快点！两个小时了！还有6个小时世界就要灭亡了！你们俩有完没完！”众人看着客厅摇摇欲坠的表敲着墙大喊。

然后他们就看到巴基和史蒂夫顶着一头乱发，衣衫不整的从隔壁出来。

众人期待的望着他们。

 

“呃……病毒解决了吗？” 班纳委婉的问到，他对着美国队长和他最好的朋友冬日战士实在说不出“你们操过了吗？”这句话。

 

“没有，我们试了！真的试了！可是那太难了！天哪！那些人到底是怎么把自己的老二塞进那么小的洞里去的！太可怕了！”巴基烦躁的挠挠头发，抱怨的大喊。他们正直敬爱的美国队长红着一张俊脸游移着视线不说话。

“你们需要补课。”娜塔莎冷静的说。“Javis，把你存的GV都调出来。”

“好的。”Javis一如既往的忠心又可靠。  
“Jar，我不知道你还收藏这种东西。”托尼有点结巴。

你不知道的东西多的去了。你知道Jarvis 在地下室研究自己的生物实体吗？娜塔莎默默在心里翻了个白眼。

 

感谢上帝电视还能用。

一群人坐在毁得不成样子的客厅。拖出最后勉强完好的一张沙发。把正中间的位置让给两位需要补课的主角。

屏幕亮起，暧昧的声音响起。  
“跳过。”娜塔莎面无表情的按下遥控器。  
“暂停。”高清分辨率的屏幕上显出两具白花花交缠的肉体来。

 

所以现在是GV拯救世界吗？  
克林特脸色苍白的虚弱靠在娜塔莎肩上，默默吐槽到，“nat，我的心情很奇怪。”

 

离世界末日还有6小时。  
他们却在坐在一片废墟的复仇者大厦中陪两个老冰棍看GV补习同性做爱姿势。

克林特觉得他宁愿现在自己去死。

 

04

补习终于结束。

本以为会接受不良的两个老冰棍事实上看起来接受程度良好。两人目不转睛的盯着屏幕研究，并时不时发出GV演员真的好伟大竟然要把那么大的东西塞进那么小的洞里去这是怎样一种舍己为人的人道主义的感想。

看着两个老冰棍认真的讨论着仿佛他们在看的不是两个肌肉猛男操来操去的色情片而是什么严肃的科学纪录片。Sam内心不仅想笑，还不小心笑出了声。

巴基回头和善的看他。

Sam一下子噤声。“举报！克林特笑的。”

 

克林特不可置信的望着山姆。  
山姆！我们的友谊就这么脆弱吗！  
对不起了兄弟，为了保命。  
平静的空气中两人的眼神激烈的电波交流着。

 

影片结束，娜塔莎站起来拍拍手，命令的语气中带着不容置疑的威严。

“现在，你们给我滚去接吻，然后上床。把对方操的死去活来的。要不然我现在就提枪打爆你们俩个的头，我发誓。”

 

离世界末日还有4小时。

 

05

“操，史蒂夫，你太大了。”  
“对不起巴基。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，伙计，这没什么对不起的。我很高兴你变的强壮起来。我早就说过，你以前瘦弱的身体配不上你高贵的灵魂。”

“他们到底是在做爱还是在讨论哲学？”  
山姆疑惑的发问。

“有什么区别吗？”可怜的克林特眼神发直，嘴唇都要白了。

山姆闭嘴了。

 

史蒂夫和巴基进去3小时了。让人脸红心跳的声音还是不断从隔壁传来。托尼从来不知道自己大厦的隔音效果这么差。他决定要好好起诉一下上一个负责建设的建筑公司，哦，不对，好像就是自己公司来着。

“你们好了没！再有50分钟你们就要爆炸了！世界就要毁灭了！！！我们还不想玩丧尸逃生！！”  
托尼红着脸在门外敲门怒吼。

 

“嗯……啊……快了。不要催！操！史蒂夫用力。啊……就是那里。顶我那里。啊……史蒂夫！”

“巴基，你不要再夹我了。呜，你太紧了太热了。啊哈。”

“操你的史蒂夫，操我还要怪我把错推在我身上。嗯……啊！轻点！操，你个小处男怎么技术这么好。跟谁试过了没告诉你巴基哥哥。”

“啊，没，没有巴基。刚刚看着学的。你只能说我学习能力比较好。而且严格来说我现在正在操你。所以我不是处男了，而且我不小了。你知道我有多大的巴基。”

“嗯……操。史蒂夫，我爱你。用力。嗯啊……不要打我屁股！嗯啊！哦，天哪，你个小色鬼！不要舔！啊……”

“巴基，刚刚战斗的时候如果你乖乖听我指挥的话，留在我身边的话，你就不会被叮了。”

“哈，你个小没良心的。啊，如果我不被咬的话你就也……嗯……也操不到我了。啊哈，史蒂夫帮我揉揉胸好不好。好涨……嗯啊，好痒好难受。”

“嗯？”

“呜呜呜，我错了。嗯。我错了。求你，快点插进来。操我，嗯，求你史蒂夫，我的亲亲小甜饼小宝贝。求你。不要玩了。求你。”

 

正在吃小饼干的克林特脸色煞白的放下了手中的小甜饼，求助的看着娜塔莎。却发现娜塔莎举着录音笔疯狂在笔记本上打字，眼睛都冒着兴奋的绿光。

 

“巴基，屁股不要摇了。太色情了。操，该死的，为什么你的大腿那么结实，屁股却这么软。这么好揉。你就拿这屁股勾引人的吗？该死的，操，还有人操过你吗？巴基，告诉我。”

“嗯…嗯……嗯……没有人…没有人操过我。史蒂夫……嗯嗯啊～你是第一个啊……啊，唯一一个。就是那里。”

“以后不准再穿紧身裤了。下星期不许再吃薯片了。隔天跟我去健身。”史蒂夫似乎对这个回答很满意，因为撞击的啪啪声更剧烈了。

 

天哪…………  
里面的是队长和冬兵吧。

感谢天，感谢地。皮特去修学旅行了， 旺达也在其他地方出任务。这拯救世界的方式太不利于孩子的健康成长了。

 

“你俩操的能不能安静点！！！”克林特惊恐的望着托尼涨红着脸怒吼着踹向那扇摇摇欲坠的门，瞬间闭眼怕自己看到什么不该看见的东西。

“不能！！！”门里同时传出两人的怒吼。

 

06

离世界灭亡还有30分钟。两人终于推开隔壁的门。巴基提提裤子走出来。史蒂夫贴心的揉着巴基的腰。

“不是我的错，史蒂夫这家伙太能坚持了。无论我怎么夹他他都不射。四倍血清果然不是盖的。”巴基咂咂嘴像是在回味。

“求你不要说细节！我们不想听！”克林特和山姆惊恐的捂住耳朵。

史蒂夫有点羞红了脸。“你也很棒巴基。”

操！你羞涩什么啊！刚才那些话最熟练的艳片影星听了都要面红耳赤吧！你真的是队长吗？你把我正义严肃的队长还给我啊！混蛋！

班纳测试了他们的体温。数值显示正常。  
“嗯。体温已经正常了。但为了保险，我想再测试一下你们两人唾液中的病毒含量。”

史蒂夫的脸一下就红透了。巴基搂住史蒂夫笑嘻嘻的在史蒂夫红透的脸上吧唧亲了一口，冲班纳抛了个媚眼。

“哦，班纳，我想你不会想测试我的口水的。”  
“我发誓现在我嘴里的东西和小史蒂夫里面的东西成分差不多，或者我的屁股里。”

“哦！操闭嘴！闭嘴！我不想听！滚吧你们两个老混蛋！行了！行了！你们成功了！你们不会被炸成烟花了！快滚吧别让我把浩克放出来！”

 

巴基舒服的伸了个懒腰，闲闲的开口。

“好了伙计们，我们又一次拯救了世界了！yeah！接下来我们去吃什么？我快饿死了。土耳其烤肉？上次你们去吃就没带我。嘿，伙计们。你们为什么不说话？”

 

07

“那你们现在怎么办？恢复到朋友？嗯？”最后他们还是在附近找到了一家没有被摧毁的土耳其烤肉店。克林特腮帮子里嚼着满满的卷饼好奇的发问。娜塔莎不满的瞪着克林特，狠狠的掐了他一把。

“好了，现在世界得到拯救了。那么你现在想要和我离婚吗？史蒂夫。”巴基放下吃了一半的土耳其烤肉卷，认真的看着身旁的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫也放下吃了一半的土耳其烤肉卷，认真的凝视着巴基，语气严肃又认真。

“巴基，虽然这么说很奇怪，但我觉得事情好像现在才是回到了正规是他原本的样子。我觉得自己以前像是被洗脑了。我完全不理解我们为什么直到今天才结婚。”

 

队长你认真的吗？我们说了快一千遍了！你都无视掉了吗？！众人目瞪口呆的下巴都快掉了。

“真巧，我也有这样的感觉。而且和你做爱的感觉还挺不错的。”巴基重新拿起烤肉卷，一边大口嚼着一边口齿不清的说，史蒂夫心领神会的把自己的橙汁递过去。巴基就着史蒂夫的吸管吸了一大口。

你们的反射弧，妈的，老子快要内伤了。  
复联众人就这么看着又黏黏糊糊互动起来的两人简直欲哭无泪。

 

“巴基，你要少喝碳酸饮料。对健康不好。” 史蒂夫索性把自己的橙汁递推过去。把巴基的冰可乐拿到自己面前。顺手拿拇指擦掉了巴基唇角沾上的蛋黄酱自然的舔掉。“蛋黄酱也要少吃。”

“知道啦！知道啦！老妈子史蒂薇。”巴基笑嘻嘻的往史蒂夫嘴里塞了一根薯条。

求你们讨论结婚的事不要像讨论顺手去哪里买菜一样可以吗？！

 

“但我觉得我们还是需要一对戒指。你的牙印快消失了，而我咬不动你的左手。”史蒂夫认真的考虑着。

“喂喂喂我的零件呢？”托尼不满的大喊。虽然自己那套盔甲也准备报废了，虽然那不值钱的零件他要多少有多少。但他还是对在拯救世界的故事中消失了的自己的分量很是不满。

“刚刚史蒂夫给我扩张的时候忘了他还带着你那破铁环，结果痛死我了。然后我就随手拔了扔掉了。”巴基毫不在意的吸了一口橙汁。“你还要吗？我给你捡回来去。不过我觉得你得洗一洗再用。”

“不，不用了。”托尼脸色铁青，觉得自己的灵魂像一朵娇花一般被邪恶的巴基巴恩斯大魔王残忍的蹂躏了。

巴基无视托尼铁青的脸色，转向史蒂夫。笑眯眯的说到。“宝贝儿，虽然我很乐意天天在你的手指上咬一口，但是我也赞同你的观点。顺便一提我要振金的。”

 

“好的，而且我觉得我们还是要举行一个婚礼。”  
“当然，宝贝儿。”巴基笑嘻嘻的把沾满酱料黏糊糊的手指在山姆身上悄悄蹭了一把。

 

“你们到底是怎么得出这个结论的！”山姆瞪着眼睛拎着被摸了一身蛋黄酱的衣服快要抓狂了。

 

巴基怜悯的看着山姆。“对不起山姆，你没有对象，我没法跟你解释。”

 

08

“说真的，我史塔克大厦缺盘子吗？他们到底为什么要在一个盘子里吃饭还喂来喂去的？”  
“正常操作，他们没结婚前就这么干了，你太弱了托尼，你不行。下一个，克林特。”

“额……我今天在工作时又听到队长在公共频道里和巴恩斯调情了。”  
“切，你这有什么。话说昨天晚上我撞见队长他们又在枪械室干些少儿不宜的事情。”

“……幸好我的装备不放枪械室。以及，你真的是撞到的吗？nat，我怎么觉得你是尾——”  
“闭嘴克林特。”

 

“等等，我们这是在攀比谁被他们秀的更多吗？”托尼突然觉得谈话的走向有点不对，疑惑的发问。

 

复联众人爬在会议室桌子上懒散吐槽的脸色一僵。脑中同时冒出一句话来。

我们完了。

算了算了，不管了。拯救世界的工作太无聊了还不允许他们找点乐子了？众人重新振作精神，期待的望向山姆。

 

“你们都太弱了。” 山姆不屑的嗤笑一声，掏出手机拨通巴基的电话。“巴……” 名字还没说完 

“不来，在做爱。”   
然后就被毫不留情的挂断了。

 

山姆优越的耸耸肩。众人用尊敬的眼神献上热烈的掌声。不愧是山姆，要秀还是鼻祖秀。

 

“史塔克先生？你们在这黑漆漆的会议室里干什么呢？”修学旅行回来的皮特好奇的推开虚掩着的会议室大门。

“没什么！”众人惊了一下跳起来，异口同声的回答到。

年轻单纯的小朋友疑惑的挠挠头，不解的看着这群脸上带着诡异微笑的超级英雄们像一群吃饱喝足的鬣狗心满意足的散开了。

 

不管了，不管了。  
毕竟今天的世界也很和平呢。

 

— END —

 

………………………………

觉得以前写的这篇有一点点好笑。  
（捂脸）


End file.
